The aim of this study is to assess variability in the disposition kinetics of nicotine. Understanding the circadian pattern of nicotine levels will help refine the modeling of the absorption kinetics from transdermal nicotine and may provide information on how changes in kinetics could affect cigarette smoking behavior. A constant infusion of nicotine will be administered and changes that occur at night and throughout the day with meals will be observed.